


Training

by RoswellNM42



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21030470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: Merlin, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin gets in a lucky blow when Arthur insists he train





	Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgiepdx (squidgie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).

“Oh come on Merlin! I promise I’ll go easy on you, or are you too scared?”

Arthur says giving him those stupid raised eyebrows and a glint in his eyes, like he knows Merlin is going to agree to it. And Merlin already has had enough of Arthur’s constant nagging to train the entire day that he might as well agree, if for no reason just to get Arthur to shut up and stop being such a prat.

Arthur is like a school kid that’s been given candy, a stupid happy grin on his face, to the point that he actually gets his armour and weapons himself as appose to waiting for Merlin to be the one to get it for him.

“Come on Merlin, let me show you what proper training looks like.”

Arthur boasts and Merlin considers using some of his magic to teach him a lesson, bring him down a peg or two. But Gaius's words, to keep his magic to himself echos in the back of his mind, that, and the way Uther Pendragon treats those with magic makes him think twice about it.

When Merlin gets out onto the training grounds, he feels and probably does look ridiculous. The armour he has on is far to baggy and heavy for his small frame, his sword and shield way him down, but they have nothing on the weight of the heavy chain mail that way him down even more. And he just isn’t built for battlefield, or battlefield practise, it’s probably why Arthur keeps on insisting Merlin help him out with training, even thought he has personal trainers for the likes of preparing for battle or competitions.

“Actually try and look like you’re some sort of threat, will you Merlin. How am I suppose to practise like this?”

He says shoving Merlin's shield with his sword that almost makes Merlin misstep and fall over, moving sideways from the unbalance of everything hes currently got on. Glad that he hasn’t just fallen flat on his arse and is at least still standing. Even if a little wobbly.

Arthur is such a prat, he thinks to himself, but he hasn’t got much time to think because before he knows it Arthur is coming at him with full speed and force, hes got just about enough time to react and hold his shield up before Arthur hits him with his sword.

Arthur’s got his serious face on, eyebrows creased and acting like Merlin is an attacker looking to take over Camelot and his future castle.

Merlin just about has dealt with blow after blow, that has seen him lose his sword and lose his steeping and go down, and probably lose his dignity at this point, when he gets a lucky break.

Arthur trips over a rock of all things on the ground and lunches forward, finally putting an end to all the times Merlin has gone down onto the muddy ground today, and Merlin swears Arthur likes seeing him covered in mud and grass stains, like he gets off on it or something.

Merlin takes advantage of his lucky break and swings for Arthur, using the back of his sword to hit Arthur on his head before he falls fully onto the ground. The future king of Camelot is laid out on the floor, face half on the mud and the other half facing Merlin, as he lays on his stomach, Merlin hovers above him pointing a sword at him.

"Do you conside?"

Merlin questions with a happy grin on his face as he looks down to Arthur, happy to have not only taken Arthur down, but having done it magic free. Gaius would be proud.

Later on Merlin is in Arthur’s chambers, a bowl of water set on the side of arthurs bed as Arthur sits on one side of his bedsheets, Merlin dabbing a cloth into the warm water as he cleans off the Mud that is visible and a little dry on Arthur’s face.

  
Merlin rubs a little harder at the dry mud which makes Arthur instantly annoyed.

"Give it here, I’ll do it myself."

And Merlin knows Arthur is annoyed that he lost to him in training.

"I can run you a bath if you’d like that instead."

And Arthur is about to say no that he doesn’t need a bath to get rid of some dry mud but then a plan starts to form in his mind and he actually agrees instead.

“A bath sounds like a plan, Merlin....Get to it, then!”

Merlin finishes adding the last warm steaming hot water into the bath, Arthur is already naked and inside the bath, Merlin enjoying the occasion that brings Arthur to be fully naked in front of him, only looking when he thinks Arthur isn’t watching.  
  
"How’s the water?"

"Could be a little warmer, but we cant expect you to get everything right, now can we, Merlin."

He says with a smile that Merlin fake smiles back at him with, only to turn around and mimic Arthur’s annoying talking prat voice from behind. As he mimics Arthur's complaining.

Merlin grabs some more warm water and brings it closer to the bath, he's about to pour it in, when Arthur grabs him and pulls him into the bath, insuring that Merlin gets all of his clothes wet, including his red scarf around his neck.

Arthur holds him in place, somewhere half in the water and out of it.

"Guess this means your gonna have to get naked and join me now."

Arthur doesn’t wait for Merlin to reply, instead just insures Merlin can’t say anything by kissing him instead. 


End file.
